User talk:Toby7/Archive 1
Welcome, Toby7! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Toby7 page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:55, January 12, 2011 Re: Pop goes thomas dvd Thanks for pointing that out! :) I've fixed it now. The Pop Goes Thomas page will be protected until the day it's released to reduce spam. You understand, I hope. :) BTW I'm going to move the "Ffarquhar tramway" page because it's proper name is "The quarry tramroad". That's all right with you, is it not? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're very welcome! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I feel I'd have to ask Ryan (owner of the site) before I could link to it. Good idea though. I may just ask him. :) About adding the images: You're welcome. And yes, TIOS does call it the quarry tramroad. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vicarstown As far as I know, that wasn't Vicarstown. That's why I removed the image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZEM You're not bothering me at all! I'm here to answer user's questions! :) About ZEM though. He's a very busy person in real life, so he probably hasn't seen your message yet. You could leave him another message if you wanted, but I don't think it would change anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: The School I'm just not sure about a proper phrasing for it. Ah! I know! See the page now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nitrogen studios I know. We have that link on the Nitrogen Studios article already. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: dvds I removed them because I wasn't sure how we could do that with the season 1-11 releases. Most of those were different in the UK and US. And then almost every US DVD had episodes from different seasons. In other words, I wasn't sure about the feasibility of using the idea on every season's page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd agree, but sometime in the future, I'm sure someone will try and put them onto every season's page. So, sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: youtube Yep, I'm now on YouTube! I'll check out your channel now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: day of the diesels You're right that it can't be put up yet, but I agree with your reasoning and have thought that it would be released on the 6th for some time now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bertie Ah, right. I'd forgotten about that one. Thanks for reminding me. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: vandalism. Thanks for the heads up. I've taken care of it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: friends? Sure. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) re:hello That's great, I'll keep an eye on things too. I only warned TF because I've seen guys like him before and very rarely do they actually mean that they won't cause any more trouble. It's usually just a act. I'll still treat him the same as I would any other user. Don't get the wrong idea about me, I just thought it would be a good precaution to warn TF about it.DancePowderer 02:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: splasher Splashers are the simi-circular "wheel arches". Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: broken door All I see it the door and the shed roof. Can you tell me exactly when to look? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've looked several times and I still don't see what you're talking about. Could you upload an image pointing to the spot? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "the rim"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I looked and looked and looked again, but I still don't see anything snapped off. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: talk pages First you find the section you want to edit. Then you click the "Edit" button right next to it. After that, you just write your message under the previous one. I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: absence We'll miss you! :( Get well soon! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: dotd Yeah, but HiT made it private before most people could see it. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :That one's been removed now too. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::HIT really doesn't want us to see the trailer, do they? GordonExpressEngine 12:44, February 14, 2011 Re: I'm back ;) I'm very glad you're back. :) I trust all went well? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like quite a lot to go through. I hope the meds will help you to get through it! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: day of the diesels unnamed characters. I think we should wait, not only for names, but for more info. We don't even know if they're NWR locos or not. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toby and Dash Because it is not actually confirmed to be a Season 15 episode but it is high speculated to be one. But since it's not 100% we can't really say that it is. We can only say that it is likely to be a Season 15 article. Otherwise we get accused of spreading false information :L Thanks! SteamTeam 17:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD Promo What promo image? And you're right that we don't need an admin right now, but we'll keep you in mind. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we should. I think it's for SiF only. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:? I'm giving the Season 15 Club a bit of an overhaul. I'm gonna re-start the whole thing, but all the old members will still be members, don't worry. :) ZEM talk to me! 00:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: templates. It's because it's the stub template. :P And the protected pages are stubs too... We could change what the stub template says, but then it wouldn't be much help on unprotected pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: SiF link Firstly, you're none of those things! Secondly, as you saw, the link is there so I did ask. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 It''' is''' accurate. Check the episode pages, then go to the bottom and click on the source. The source is a reliable TV Listing Site, namely 'DigiGuide'. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 16:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : But HiT haven't told us when it's airing at all. If they have, I'd like you to point it out for me. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 16:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Nothing in his videos, nothing on Thomasfan's blog. And no, the titles don't seem strange at all. Toby and Bash we can confirm, and would a TV Listings site randomly make up four episodes? Nope. Anyhow, I've contacted HiT, and SteamTeam has contacted milkshake! to see whether they are true. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 17:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Richie is correct. DigiGuide would not list those episodes if they weren't true. The source that says Season 15 is after DotD is wrong unfortunately. SteamTeam 15:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandilized! You remove the content on a page and enter this { { delete } } (without spaces because if I did it with spaces I would delete your talk page :P) BashDashCrashSmash 17:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalized! I know. I'm getting to it. ;) To add the deleted tag to a page type in: . Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: thomas and his friends Hmmm... Yes! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) SiF and MC BUNNS Yes, you can create a page for MC BUNN. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: season 15 typo It's fixed now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hornby Rex Thank you for looking at my note and I will try to find some proof Re: many things The Double Feature page is fine as the DVD covers don't have an S. I have a few more poll ideas up my sleave (and I think SteamTeam does too), but I'd love to hear them anyway. :) That is pretty cool! HiT gave us (or at least the UK members) a nice birthday gift! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Classic episodes in the UK Yes, I think they air them on Nick Jnr. They air four back-to-back in a half-hour slot, I believe. I don't if they currently air them but the last time I checked they did :) SteamTeam 15:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure - glad to have helped! SteamTeam 15:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Classic Episodes Yeah, we have them over here, in Season order on Nick. Jr. I have a series record on Sky+HD for them, it's filled with them! --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 15:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:friends? Your already added! ;) BashDashCrashSmash 00:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas and the billboard I don't think I was really paying attention. :P You can add it back. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I figured that was it, but I've had to remove that so many times! But yes, it's episode 291 of the series. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: current events It's fixed now. :) And you're not bothering me! The only thing that bothers me is when people think they're bothering me! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK I'll let you know if anything comes up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ERTL limited edition Duke Hi Toby7 SirHandelFalcon here about the Duke. Is the Duke the limited edition shiny one that says limited edition??? Because I just saw myself (AKA Sir Handel) Limited edition on ebay for 34$ with shipping and you don't have to sell Duke I was just looking for a website that sells it because I could only find Sir Handel on ebay and I would appreciate some pictures to see what it it looks like. Have a nice day :Hi Toby7 its ok about the duke and I upgraded my user if you want to see. Re: friends Sure, feel free to add me. :) --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 21:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends Sure we can - you seem like a nice user :) SteamTeam 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Take Along Thomas and the special letter Thanks for rephrasing the take along Thomas and the Special Letter trivia SirHandelFalcon 15:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hello Toby7 good to see you and I just made a new wiki here is the link hope you like it http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com SirHandelFalcon 19:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Toby7 have you checked out my new wiki well if you are smart at ertls and know a lot about them you can possibly be an admin of my new wiki here is the link if you need it again http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com SirHandelFalcon 19:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thats fine you don't have to edit it but if you want then your welcomed SirHandelFalcon 12:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15!!!!! Yeah. I'll have to recreate them. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as you can see, I'v created them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: blog posts I really don't know. :P I've never looked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spam Nobody does, not even admins. It's an impossibility, that's why nobody uses those layouts, they're more trouble than they're worth. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 08:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty much yeah. :P --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 08:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Micheal Angelis for season 9 Just a typo. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that info is needed on the page. For one thing, we've never listed the number of pages before. And for another, most RS books have four stories anyway. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions about SiF I don't know exactly when the logo will be up. ZEM has to finish it first, that's all I really know at this time. Sign ups on SiF are currently enabled. You should be able to create an account at this time. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :We're going to leave the layouts in place, we just have to figure out how to use them! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: MC BUNN's I will try, I have packed up all of my wooden stuff, but I can drag it out, set up a small scene, and take the shot. I am kind of a perfossionalist. : ) Jamesis5 23:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: Thomas WW2 movie Its an old blog post. I don'tknow exactly when but I think November or December. It might not have been his blog but I know I read it somewhere...BashDashCrashSmash 00:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hornby duck There's always eBay. Amazon is a good site to check too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD spoiler No, that was it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, you know just as much as everyone else. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: season 17? It's on the forum. If I ever say something about "SiF", I almost always mean the forum. You don't have to second guess yourself or me. Please join SiF (and ZEM's forum!) they're the two best forums on the 'net! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :It usually just takes a day or two. Sometimes it's even longer though... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: favor Sorry, but I can't really help there. Send a PM to this user on YouTube. He'll be able to help. :) (BTW I sent you a friend request on YouTube.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Cool! Thanks for the allert! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) re:cgi pic Its on the official site Sketchy2009studios 22:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS!!!!! (Not about DOTD) Toby7 BREAKING NEWS!!!! although not day of the diesels though but I discovered something!!! Remember the old thomas website in like 2005?? well I found it with out any time machine website!!!! if you want to know how I found it leave a message back to me on my talk page :) SirHandelFalcon 02:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: diesel 10 His wasn't added because nothing new was mentioned in it. If you give remind me, I'll tell you what it said. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I like real trains. Mainly British/European outline locos though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy birthday Thanks :) SteamTeam 07:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Tanks for answering What the? how did you learn about this :)?? but thanks for answering my question :) SirHandelFalcon 16:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh LOL!! :) SirHandelFalcon 00:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Um Can you please stop responding to messages left to me? I know you mean well, but it's kind of annoying. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template help Here's the Roman Catholic one. To change the colors or words, just type in what you want! :) (The image can be changed as well.) Thanks for understanding about the talk page thing too. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: classic episode plots Sure, you can do that. :) The only reason they're so short is because no one's bothered to write them. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :The only problem I see is that you use short sentences. Is there any chance you could combine sentences or pad them out a bit? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You're very welcome. Thanks for understanding. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: IP block No worries! I'm about to block the IP. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :They like to annoy people - that's the only reason. But the jokes on them! I really don't mind cleaning up their messes! LOL Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:DotD cover It's from the official mini-site ;) SteamTeam 17:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spam He probably doesn't understand what it means. :P What's a "seson" anyhow? XD --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 19:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I gathered: I was being sarcastic. :P --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 19:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandals Took care of him too! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: SiF blog Yeah, it's because they had previous - outdated - info from another source and were affraid of spreading a rumor. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Idea! Sounds great! Let me talk it over with the other admins though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, please send them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::All great ideas! If you have any more, please send them ASAP! Going to talk to ZEM and SteamTeam now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome and thanks. :) I hope that we'll be able to go beyond our current status and be one of the best Thomas info sources. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: limits? No, there aren't any limits. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ding Ding?? Hi Toby7 how do you make the ding ding link to your talk page and wow you already have 1000 edits!!! I have a feeling you may become an admin! :) SirHandelFalcon 17:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC)